Various types of surface cleaning apparatuses are known in the art. Such surface cleaning apparatuses include vacuum cleaners, including upright vacuum cleaners, hand-carryable vacuum cleaners, canister type vacuum cleaners, and shop-vac type vacuum cleaners. Some such vacuum cleaners are provided with wheels. For example, typical upright vacuum cleaners are provided with a surface cleaning head that includes wheels mounted to a bottom surface thereof. Upright vacuum cleaner are easy for a consumer to use since the consumer does not have to carry the vacuum cleaner but merely push it over a surface. However, depending on the size of the surface cleaning head, an upright vacuum cleaner may not be useable in smaller or crowded areas. Canister vacuum cleaners have a flexibly hose extending between a surface cleaning head and the canister body, thereby improving mobility of the cleaning head. However, consumers must separately move a canister body, which can add an extra step during the cleaning process.